


I'll Talk for You

by sjjwewkkjosomwas



Series: Love Found A Way [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, chan is a fellow dancer and is an ulikely source for advice, obviously soonyoung is a dancer, shy jihoon, side meanie helping out and spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjjwewkkjosomwas/pseuds/sjjwewkkjosomwas
Summary: An unlikely pair literally runs into each other.





	1. What is this feeling?

Jihoon found himself snapping his fingers as he tried to figure out how he wanted the lyrics in the verse to go. He had been working on this particular song for almost a week now, making it perfect for his audition. It was just a school talent show, but, as a music major, Jihoon needed to show the best of the best. Also, he was a perfectionist. No reason to show off a song he wasn't completely confident in.

He wrote lyrics over and over, tossing away rejected ones in the trash over and over, until he settled on ones he felt good about. One more look over the lyrics before he wrote the song name at the top. _Simple_.

Jihoon smiled to himself, giving a mental self-five to himself for completing this song.

"Did you finish?" Wonwoo asked, looking up from his homework.

"Yeah," Jihoon replied, gathering up his music sheets and lyrics. "I'm gonna go try it out on the piano."

"Alright. See you later," Wonwoo said, turning back to his homework.

It wasn't unusual for Jihoon to go to one of the many piano rooms in the music building, even though the walk there was far. He was distracted, looking down at his phone while walking, and didn't notice the boy running into towards the building he was passing by. The boy bumped Jihoon's shoulder, only offering a quick apology as he ran inside. However, the bump wouldn't be solved so simply. Jihoon had lost the grip on his phone, and it fell to the ground, cracking in the corner.

Jihoon felt his blood boil, eyes following the boy as he ran into the building. "Hey! You made me crack my phone," Jihoon yelled after him, trying not to curse with so many people around.

The boy came to a halt, running in place for a second before running back to Jihoon. He stopped in front of Jihoon, reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, and pulled out 50,000 won. "Sorry," he yelled, even though Jihoon was in front of him. Jihoon noticed the boy's dark hair was slightly disheveled and dark bags were visible under his sharp eyes. A small smile that showed off how chubby the boy's cheeks are was offered to Jihoon. The boy placed the money in Jihoon's hand, closing his fingers around the bill before running off again.

Jihoon wanted to yell at the kid more, but the boy was long gone already. He decided to just pocket the money, quietly cursing the situation as he continued his walk over to the music room. Once he began playing, his mind became focused on the music. Later that day, he could barely remember the boy except for the way he smiled. For some reason, the thought of the boy's smile gave Jihoon butterflies.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon nervously summed the tune to his song as he waited in the main lobby of the school's theater. Just a couple more people, and he would be up to perform. Even though he was a junior now, he hadn't tried out for the talent shown before. Most of the time he was too nervous and wanted to just occupy himself with composing instead of performing.

"Nervous?" A kid asked, sitting in the chair next to Jihoon. The sudden action made Jihoon retract away from the other, until he recognized his face. A sour expression formed.

"You're the guy who made me drop my phone," Jihoon deadpanned.

The boy's eyes widened in recognition. He began to visibly sweat while laughing nervously. Jihoon wanted to stay mad, but the boy's smile him soften.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry about that. Not the best introduction, right?" The boy asked, snapping his fingers towards Jihoon like finger guns.

Jihoon's face stayed blank as he cocked an eyebrow at the guy. The stranger cleared his throat nervously, offering out his hand.

"My name is Soonyoung. I'm sorry for running into you."

Jihoon shook his hand quickly and said, "I'm Jihoon."

"Did your phone get fixed?"

"Luckily, my warranty covered it. I didn't even need to use your money."

"Really?" Soonyoung said expectantly.

"Yeah so, I used it eat a lot of food with my roommate," Jihoon said with a devilish smirk.

"Oh," Soonyoung deflated. He had hoped he was going to get his money back. It had been the only money he had for the week.

Jihoon reached down into his backpack, pulling out his wallet, and handed Soonyoung the bill. "I'm joking," Jihoon said, offering the money back to Soonyoung. "I couldn't use it. At least, not right away."

Soonyoung brightened as he took the bill back, sniffing it in excitement. Jihoon chuckled at the action. "I would've used it if I couldn't find you again though."

"I'm glad you found me," Soonyoung cheered.

The line, unknown to him, was extremely cheesy. Jihoon could feel his face heating up over the words. He couldn't understand exactly why, but he was glad his name was called to audition.

"Good luck," Soonyoung said as Jihoon began to walk to the theater doors.

"Oh...thanks. You too," Jihoon replied.

 

* * *

 

 

"Your voice is lovely, Jihoon," the women said once Jihoon finished his song. "You composed and wrote this song yourself?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm a music major. This is a usual project."

"Even so, it is a professionally crafted song. It could easily be played on the radio."

"Thank you so much. That means a lot," Jihoon said nervously.

"We will post who gets in by the end of the week, but I can tell you right now you will be on that list."

"Thank you so much," Jihoon said with a little bow, gathering up his stuff when she asked for the next person to be called in. As Jihoon made his way out, he noticed that a boy had joined Soonyoung. They must be doing a routine because they were doing counts and practicing their movements. Soonyoung caught Jihoon's eyes, saying something to his friend before running over to Jihoon.

Jihoon could feel his heart begin to race. Why would Soonyoung be coming over to him?

"Hey," Soonyoung said, "I just have to thank you for giving me back my money. I mean you didn't have to so it's really cool of you."

"No problem," Jihoon mumbled, ready to leave the area.

"As thanks let's go eat together."

"What?!" Jihoon yelped. He felt his mind malfunction trying to process what was just proposed.

"You made the joke that you spent the money on a lot of food to eat. You must want to do that so let's go somewhere to eat. All on me," Soonyoung said, waving around the bill.

"Ah well-"

"Let me get your number. We can meet up whenever we are both free," Soonyoung said pulling out his phone and handing it to Jihoon. The other hesitated slightly before complying.

"Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Chan," a voice called out.

"That's me," Soonyoung chimed. "I'll text you later," he told Jihoon, taking back his phone and waving goodbye.

Jihoon barely waved back before running from the theater. His heart was racing and his face must've been burning red by now. He really couldn't comprehend how that just happened.

Jihoon was thankful that Wonwoo was gone when he got back to the dorm. He must've been studying in the library like usual. The empty room allowed Jihoon to pace around and try to figure out what just happened.

"Do I have a date?" Jihoon questioned aloud. The idea made his hands stiffen and a weird Ah! escaped his lips as he fell back on his bed. Jihoon didn't have experience with this type of thing.

 

* * *

 

 

**From: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"Jihoonie~ It's me Soonyoung! The guy who made you crack your phone and gave you money you never spent -o- Let's get some food today!"_

Jihoon scanned over the message several times, wondering why the message was typed so cutely. It made him pull a disgusted face while also getting a warm feeling from reading it. He ignored that feeling as he replied.

**To: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"Just Jihoon works. I'm free after 4."_

**From: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"But Jihoonie sounds nicer_ _ㅠㅠㅠ_ _I am also free after 4! Let's go eat BBQ~"_

**To: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"How are we getting there?"_

**From: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"I know a good place. Meet me at the station by the school at 4:30"_

**To: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"Thats a busy station. What if I can’t find you?"_

**From: Boy that cracked my phone**

_"Then I’ll find you~ Or call me if you get too lost"_

Jihoon frowned at the thought. He was nervous around strangers meaning if he got lost he really wasnt going to ask for directions. Truthfully, he was probably just going to wander around the station until he found the boy.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon's fears came true. He couldn’t find Soonyoung at the entrance to the station, and he wasn’t sure which area he should go to. He didn’t even know what line to head to because Soonyoung failed to mention the BBQ place’s location. Jihoon looked around aimlessly for a second before pulling out his phone and calling Soonyoung.

"Yo! Where are you?" Soonyoung asked brightly when answering.

"That’s what I am calling to ask you," Jihoon deadpanned. He looked around again trying to see if he could spot him on the phone.

"I’m by the- oh wait! I see you. Look to your left."

Jihoon looked to his left and barely spotted Soonyoung through the crowd even though he was waving both arms above his head. Jihoon giggled a little at the other before making his way over to him, a blank expression taking his face again.

"You should’ve arranged the meeting place better," Jihoon said.

"You should’ve asked for more details," Soonyoung retorted.

Jihoon didn’t have a comeback so he just encouraged Soonyoung to lead them to the BBQ place. The other obeyed with a bounce in his step as he leads Jihoon, making sure not to lose him in the crowd.

The two sat across from each other at the table and ordered Coke to drink. Soonyoung gave a couple order suggestions based on how much money they had and Jihoon said it was up to the other. "You invited me so you pick. In the end, it is your money," Jihoon said, sipping the soda.

"You seem to be very go with the flow, Jihoonnie. Or maybe you just don’t care too much," Sonnyoung observed. His tone was a little more serious but his face was still bright, his smile not leaving his face.

"More the latter. Good food is good food. I won’t complain when I’m being treated a meal."

Soonyoung's head tilted slightly as he thought aloud, "So if you were buying then you'd be picky?"

"If I was paying," Jihoon remarked, "then we would be eating at the ramen place on campus." Jihoon nodded slightly at what he said and brought the soda back up to his lips.

"We can go there next time then," Sonnyoung said excitedly.

Jihoon almost spit out the soda he was drinking, choking on it slightly instead. He set down the drink and stared at the oblivious Soonyoung. "What do you mean next-"

The waitress cut off Jihoon's question as she came over to take their order. Jihoon sank down a little when she looked towards him, and Soonyoung began to speak, pulling her attention to him instead. Jihoon wished it was cold out so he could hide behind a mask or long sleeves, but fall was still a little bit off. The air was still sticky from humidity causing him to stick to t-shirts and shorts. Luckily, hats worked all year round to hide one’s face.

"Are you a shy person?" Soonyoung asked once the woman went to retrieve the meat he ordered.

"I’m not a people person," Jihoon grumbled. "I am pretty introverted."

"How cute," Soonyoung said.

"Don’t call me that. Also, how is it cute? I’m in my twenties and can barely talk to a waitress," Jihoon hissed.

"I guess because you are the opposite of me," Soonyoung said in a questioning tone like he wanted Jihoon's opinion. The other just stared so Soonyoung continued his thought. "People always comment that I am loud. I laugh a lot or just do weird things."

"I can see that," Jihoon says. Soonyoung smiles.

"Sometimes people get annoyed. You don’t seem to."

Jihoon quirked an eyebrow at this. Most people would say he always seems annoyed with them given his natural resting face. And the fact that he usually is annoyed with those around him.

"You really haven’t made any negative comments about how I act. Just got at me for making meeting up difficult which i get now. You were afraid to get lost because you wouldn’t be able to ask for help, right?" Soonyoung asked the question so easily, sipping his drink right after, but he kept his eyes on Jihoon and his tone was serious.

"Y-yeah. I kept thinking about it the whole way to the station."

Soonyoung nodded. "I will try not to put you in that situation again. Sorry I made you anxious."

Jihoon nodded, taken aback by the understanding and compassion Soonyoung was showing him. Usually, people would get at him for not being able to simply ask someone a question or order food over the phone. Wonwoo was the only person close to him who understood. Although, even then, Wonwoo wasn’t to Jihoons level. Jihoon felt like he might tear up so he stuffed his face full of food to divert his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

The two rode back on the subway rather silently. They ended the meal with simple questions about school, payed, and made their way back to the station. Soonyoung pointed out things he thought interesting on the walk back, like the shape of a lone cloud overhead or how cute a kid skipping alongside their mom was. Jihoon usually kept his head down and headphones in when walking around and realized he didn’t take in what was around him a lot. At least, he didn’t do so unless he was looking for song inspiration. It amazed him how Soonyoung found beauty and joy in little things around him.

When they got back to the station they met up at, Soonyoung bid his farewell since he didn’t live on campus. Jihoon reluctantly said his goodbyes, watching after Soonyoung until he disappeared in the crowd. A strange feeling filled Jihoon's stomach again as he went back to his dorm.

He entered the room to find Wonwoo sitting at his desk, typing away on his laptop. Wonwoo said a simple welcome back, not even looking towards Jihoon, obviously focused on what he was doing. Jihoon decided to just relax and digest his meal, trying his best not to think about this strange feeling he had. Trying not to think about how Soonyoung made him feel safe and comfortable. Trying not to think about wanting to see Soonyoung again.

As hard as he tried not to think about Soonyoung, the boy was all that came to Jihoon's mind the rest of the day.


	2. Can you say it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung won't say it. Jihoon won't say it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating just writer's block and school got to me.  
> There are a couple time jumps in the so the * * * means a time jump and the --- means a change of POV

Jihoon and Soonyoung had talent show practices for the next two weeks, but they barely talked then. Jihoon was busy practicing his vocals while Soonyoung was busy working with his partner, a younger friend of his named Chan. Jihoon inquired about the boy when he got coffee with Soonyoung once before practice.

"Who is your dance partner? He seems young."

"His name is Lee Chan. He is a senior at the local high school," Soonyoung replied as they sat down with their iced coffees.

"He can participate in the show?"

"As long as there is one person who goes to the school, you can have others. They just don't get the prizes."

"Seems unfair when you think about it," Jihoon noted. Soonyoung frowned.

"Should I not have Chan in the performance? He is planning on going here next year."

"Well I mean," Jihoon hesitated over his words. Chan must be a good friend to Soonyoung because the thought of not dancing on stage with Chan made Soonyoung's face fall. "I just think that if others did it then they could get more skilled people to cover for them. I guess I am getting to into a school talent show," Jihoon said, moving his hand in the air as if to brush away the topic.

"They said Chan has to act as more of a backup dancer and that the judge evaluation will be on me. The audience can base their votes on both of us though."

"I should've expected rules to it," Jihoon said with a smirk. Soonyoung nodded as he happily sipped his coffee. The two sat in a comfortable silence before heading off to practice. They bid each other farewell as Jihoon went to practice in a back room while Soonyoung met Chan to practice in front of the mirrors.

 *     *     *

Once the date of the show finally arrived, Jihoon found his nervousness at an all-time high. He stood in the dressing room constantly adjusting his tie in the mirror or smoothing his dress shirt and black pants. Once he couldn't take that anymore, he warmed up his voice some more while checking his hair. His hands began to feel clammy so he rubbed them on his pants.

He couldn't understand why he felt so nervous. He had performed in front of people many times, but this was different, it seems. Those times were in cafes or on the street covering songs, but this was his own song, a personal song he had been working on for a while. It was like he was introducing someone he loved to others, hoping for a good reaction.

Jihoon shook his head at the thought. What did he even know about that stuff? He hadn't even been in a relationship before. Just some weird crush on an older friend.

Jihoon was caught up in his thoughts when a soft knock could be heard at the door. Soonyoung entered before Jihoon could respond to the sound. Upon seeing the other, Jihoon felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Soonyoung gave him a big smile and strode right over to him.

"Are you doing well? Nervous?"

Jihoon nodded, wringing his hands. As if without a second thought, Soonyoung clasped both his hands around Jihoon's. They made eye contact, and Soonyoung gave a big smile that made his eyes narrow cutely. "You will do great. You've worked hard."

Jihoon nodded thanking him and asked if he was nervous. “Not anymore,” Soonyoung replied.

Soonyoung's smile faltered after he said those words, as if a thought came to his mind. Jihoon noticed and was ready to ask if something was wrong when he felt Soonyoung's grip slightly tighten on his hands. Jihoon let his eyes flash down to his hands before looking back into Soonyoung's eyes. However, he was no longer looking at Jihoon. Instead, Soonyoung found his eyes lingering on Jihoon's lips.

They were slightly parted, a question hanging on them that Jihoon wanted to ask. Soonyoung thought they looked very soft, and, as he continued to stare, he felt himself being drawn in. He slowly leaned in towards Jihoon, the other not moving, in a state of shock from what was happening. Soonyoung neared closer and closer, sending Jihoon's heart racing.

Suddenly, a knock on the door made them both jump back from each other. Chan stood in the door, all dressed up in a white shirt, black pants rolled at the ankles, and high tops. "There you are! You need to get dressed," he yelled as he moved over to Soonyoung. "We go on soon."

"Ah right, sorry." Soonyoung patted Chan on the shoulder before turning towards Jihoon, a serious look on his face. "I know you will do well," he said before leaving with a whining Chan.

Jihoon was no longer nervous about his performance, but there was still a weird feeling in his stomach. Was Soonyoung really about to do what he thought? Why did he have such a reaction when it was happening? Jihoon turned to stare at himself in the mirror, lights around it pointing out the flush on his face.

"Do...I like Soonyoung?" Jihoon questioned aloud. He already knew the answer, but he never wanted to accept that. Now, he felt like this was a feeling he couldn't escape. Although, did he really want to? His heart was racing at the possibility of being kissed by Soonyoung.

"Dammit. I'm not good at this kind of stuff," Jihoon hissed aloud.

 

After the talent show, Jihoon didn't see Soonyoung around school much. Occasionally, they ran into one another and decided to have some coffee. Something felt different in the air around them, and Jihoon found Soonyoung's expressions different than before when they talked. Even if Soonyoung noticed the change between them too, neither acknowledged it. They talked about classes and what they were up to, saying goodbye with a simple wave of the hand and a smile, leaving what was left unsaid until their next meeting. Although, the next meeting would repeat the same cycle, something unspoken left in the air around them.

 *    *    *

One day, back in his dorm, Jihoon was struggling with composing his new song. He just seemed to stare at his music book, not being able to even come up with the next note. His mind was far away from him, still occupied with that moment at the talent show. Jihoon decided he needed to take a break and was ready to ask Wonwoo to go eat with him, but the other was smiling stupidly at his phone, a sight Jihoon hadn't seen before.

"You're smiling at your phone."

Wonwoo looked up, innocently, and replied, "Am I?"

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at his roommate. Something was up with him lately, and Jihoon usually wouldn't say anything. However, he wanted to get his mind away from Soonyoung for a moment and decided to pry into Wonwoo's life. "You don't usually smile at your phone. I haven't said much for the past two weeks, but I have noticed a change in you."

Jihoon could tell Wonwoo was caught off guard for a second before regaining his composure. "No change here. I am just smiling at my phone."

Nope. Jihoon wouldn't accept that. He got up and approached Wonwoo, ready to pry the information out of him. Luckily, Wonwoo cracked easily with little effort on Jihoon's part.

Wonwoo gulped before speaking. "Okay, there is something. Well, there is someone."

This peaked Jihoon's interest. "Do I know them?"

"Probably not. He is a year below us."

Now Jihoon's interest was piqued. Wonwoo wasn't very social, better than him but still. It already seemed weird that Wonwoo had a love interest, let alone someone younger he would have to go out of his way to see. "How do you know him?"

"We had a class together last year. Also, he is a friend of the guy Jun in my literature class. We ran into each other in the library and started talking again."

It sounded like a drama to Jihoon. "Do you," Jihoon began, biting his tongue over the question. He probably shouldn't ask.

Wonwoo understood and replied, "I don't know. I think, but I feel like it's too early to say."

Reminded Jihoon of his own situation. Although, at this point, he had accepted his feelings for Soonyoung, but he couldn't bring himself to act on them. Jihoon started to head back to his bed as he said, "I can understand that."

"You can?" Wonwoo said with audible surprise.

Jihoon realized the error in his words only after he said them. Eye for an eye it seems. "Well...I am also interested in someone at the moment."

Wonwoo mimicked Jihoon's movements from earlier and jumped over to his side of the room. "Who is it? Do I know him? How did this happen?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes and reluctantly told his roommate. "His name is Soonyoung. I met him during talent show auditions, and we talked during rehearsals a lot. He was the one that did the Michael Jackson medley with the freshmen kid."

Wonwoo's eyes widened. "That kid?! Woah. Wait, that was like a month ago."

"Im not good with relationship stuff," Jihoon deadpanned. "I only see him around campus or whenever he has time to grab some coffee."

"Oh. Well, good luck." Wonwoo said dejectedly, as if expecting a better story.

"You too. Also, it looks like your phone is blowing up over there," Jihoon said, shifting his head in the direction of Wonwoo's bed. Wonwoo ran back to his phone, eyes running over the messages, and a smile escaping long enough for Jihoon to notice. He typed for a minute before going over to his closet and changing. As he adjusted his cap, Jihoon couldn't help but comment, "No glasses?"

"They don't really go with this outfit," Wonwoo said, a surprise to Jihoon. Wonwoo wasn't so concerned with how he looked before. The boy only had one fancy outfit.

Wonwoo gathered up the rest of his stuff, and Jihoon offered a simple wave when he left. Jihoon sat for a moment before realizing what he was gonna do earlier. "Ah...I forgot to ask him to eat with me."

 *     *     *

"So," Wonwoo asked as he checked his outfit in the mirror, "what is going on with that dude you are into?"

Jihoon cocked an eyebrow at his roommate. Wonwoo was adjusting the scarf around his neck, no doubt dressing up to go meet his boyfriend Mingyu in this chilly weather. Jihoon was glad fall had finally come because it meant a holiday soon and good excuses to stay inside. No one questioned why he never left his room or the music room when it was cold out.

"Ya know. Nothing new."

"I was afraid you would say that," Wonwoo mumbled, slipping on his shoes.

"Why?"

"Because," Wonwoo said seriously, looking into Jihoon's eyes, "it means he doesn't have the balls to do anything about his feelings either."

Jihoon sucked in air sharply. He tried to formulate a sentence to retort the idea that Soonyoung was actually interested in him, but no noise left his mouth. Instead, he just opened and closed it, moving his hands as if he was ready to draw a point from the air. He couldn't think of anything because he knew there wasn't anything he could say.

Jihoon couldn't fully admit it to himself, but something was about to happen between him and Soonyoung at the talent show. Something he hadn't come to accept or allow his mind to continue because of course his mind told him he was delusional. Soonyoung didn't and wouldn't like him. Jihoon was just delusional. Even so, he also knew he wasn't.

"I don't even know the guy, but I can tell there is something going on."

"How?"

"Biggest reason: you are too obvious. Most of the time you are the definition of resting bitch face-"

"Wow, thanks," Jihoon hissed.

"I can say it because I am the same. Everyone thinks I am an emo kid who listens to heavy metal all the time."

Jihoon chuckled at how Wonwoo said the statement with such little emotion.

"As I was saying," Wonwoo continued, ignoring Jihoon's chuckling. "You, Mr. Bitch Face, become soft when you talk about him or text him."

"You don't know when I text him," Jihoon stated.

"You have barely any contacts in your phone, and I know because I saw when I put my number in your phone. I doubt you are smiling at your phone when messaging your music teacher."

Jihoon's lips formed a tight line at that statement. He really couldn't retort anything Wonwoo was saying. Wonwoo realized this and left Jihoon to his thoughts, saying he would probably be sleeping at Mingyu's that night.

Once the door clicked shut, Jihoon let out a huge sigh, flopping face first onto his pillow. Wonwoo was right. Neither were acting on the feelings that were obviously there. Is that why Soonyoung had tried something? Because Jihoon was obvious? Was he really showing his feelings for Soonyoung before he had even feel accepted them himself? The questions floating in his head made him groan into his pillow.

If Jihoon was someone else, he would take this realization to call Soonyoung and ask to meetup. Then, he would admit his feelings. Soonyoung would be swept up in the moment and confess too. It would be like a scene from a drama.

However, the actors in those dramas were playing characters not like Jihoon. Those characters had more confidence. They didn't hide away all day, avoiding interaction with others beside a select group.

No, Jihoon wouldn't be- actually- couldn't be bold like that. He wouldn't call Soonyoung. He wouldn't confess and get one back. He wouldn't have that drama like moment where Soonyoung pulls him in for a kiss, sealing their confessions to each other. It wasn't meant to be. Not as long as Jihoon was Jihoon.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung sat in one of the practice rooms at the dance studio he attended. Chan was practicing his solo for a showcase they had coming up. Soonyoung was supposed to be watching his movements to critique his choreo, but his mind kept going elsewhere.

That night. All he could think of was that night backstage. The way Jihoon's hands felt in his. The warmth they radiated and the softness of his skin, a feeling Soonyoung wish he had more of. The way Jihoon's lips looked. How nice they would've felt against his.

"Hey!" Chan yelled at Soonyoung. "I asked what you thought. Are you daydreaming?" Chan asked, slight concern in his tone as Soonyoung was usually very focused at practice.

"Why did you have to show up?" Soonyoung said aloud, not realizing what words were leaving his mouth.

A silence hung in the air for a minute before Soonyoung realized what he said. His eyes snapped to Chan, an apology ready until he saw the look in the younger's eyes.

"Wh-what?" Chan whsipered, a crack in his voice and eyes watery.

Soonyoung jumped up and shortened the distance between him and Chan quickly. He pulled him into a hug as a tear fell from Chan's eyes. "No, no. I didn't mean that. I was thinking of something else. I'm sorry, Chanie."

"Did I do something? Do you not like working with me? Do I annoy you?" Chan whimpered.

Soonyoung held him tighter, dismissing any wrong doing on Chan's part. "No. You are fine. I am just dealing with something. I was thinking of something else and said something carelessly. I love having you as a dance partner," Soonyoung said the last sentence while pulling Chan away to look in his eyes.

Even though the younger liked to act like he was very grown, he had these softer, more emotional moments once in awhile. Surprisingly, his confidence wasn't as high as one would think, especially if he felt like he wasn't showing his best to his seniors.

Chan just nodded at what Soonyoung said, wiping at his eyes.

"It's been a long day. Let's eat, okay? I will buy."

Chan nodded, a slight smile showing on his lips.

 

"So what were you thinking about earlier?" Chan asked Soonyoung as they waited for their food at a small cafe.

"Relationship troubles."

Chan's eyes widened. "Relationship? What relationship?"

"That's exactly the trouble. There isn't one when there could be," Soonyoung sighed, knocking back some of his soju. He let out a sigh and let his face fall onto the table.

Chan practically did a spit take, thinking Soonyoung suddenly passed out.

"Hyung? Are you okay?!" Chan asked grabbing Soonyoung's shoulders, trying to lift him up.

Soonyoung shook away Chan's grip and rose back up. "I am fine," he said. "Just- ugh!" Soonyoung exclaimed, letting his face fall back onto the table.

Once again, Chan tried to lift him up. "Soonyoung, people are staring," he whispered. "You look like you are trying to hurt yourself."

"Smacking my face against the table won't hurt me," Soonyoung mumbled against the tabletop. "I need a good wall for something like that."

Chan let out a deep sigh, flopping down in his seat. He had never seen Soonyoung like this before, and it really didn't fit with his usual upbeat behavior. Granted he could be serious or angry, but, right now, he was just sad. That was a side of Soonyoung Chan hadn't seen yet.

"I can't believe you are like this right now. How special can the person be?"

"You don't even know!" Soonyoung yelled, shooting straight up, hands gripping clumps of hair. "He drives me crazy. He is cute yet serious and determined. Also, his voice is wonderful! Like an angel or something," Soonyoung said quickly, warmth filling his tone.

Chan's eyes widened at the realization of how in love Soonyoung was. A stupid smile was even plastered on the older's face as if he was staring at Jihoon instead of a ceiling. Now, this was really a side of Soonyoung Chan had never seen.

"So....why haven't you done anything if you love him so much?"

Soonyoung snapped out of his daydream, staring at Chan who had a serious expression on his face. Was he about to get love advice from a kid not even in college yet?

"Well," Soonyoung began, pausing as he saw Chan's eyebrows raise curiously.

He didn't have much of an answer. Usually, Soonyoung was very outgoing so confessing to Jihoon should've been easy. He came close that night of the talent show, but that was more an in the moment event than confident planning. Even then, it wasn't like he was rejected, but he wasn't accepted either. The two barely talked after that moment. They met up a couple times for coffee and would message once in awhile, but the mention of the talent show or that night never came up. The subject was completely avoided by both parties.

Soonyoung just took that as a rejection without really trying.

"Well?"

"Well... I guess I just gave up without a fight."

"You got rejected?"

"Not really," Soonyoung said, picking up the soju bottle to pour himself some more. "The night of the talent show I tried to kiss him."

"And?"

"You walked in. So I couldn't."

Chan's mouth dropped open, eyes wide. He sat in disbelief for a minute before saying, "I messed things up? Am I the reason you are like this?"

"Too easy to blame you, Chan," Soonyoung said, knocking back some more soju. "I didn't bring it up afterwards or confess to him. I just ignored it." Soonyoung paused for a second before continuing in a dejected tone, "It seems he did too."

Chan noticed how Soonyoung's face fell at the last sentence. "You can't be sure it means something bad. Maybe he just is bad with these things too."

"You can't know that," Soonyoung sighed.

"Well neither can you," Chan retorted. Soonyoung stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"You won't know until you address it. No reason to let yourself keep feeling like crap for no reason." Chan leaned forward and tapped the soju bottle while saying, "Drink to your hearts content if you actually get rejected."

Soonyoung couldn't help but smile at Chan's words. He was right. He needed to settle this and figure out if there could be anything between him and Jihoon.

"When did you become a relationship guru?" Soonyoung joked.

"I am a grown man, now. I know things."

Soonyoung let out a hearty laugh. "No, you are still a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for lack of updating. Writer's block got me so I rewrote this chapter probably five times, and school made it difficult to find time to write. Finally, I am done with my first year of college.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I will try to update soon. Please leave comments about how you liked or disliked the chapter, and kudos if you enjoyed reading. Thank you for reading and waiting for this chapter!


	3. Is it okay like this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confession finally comes out.

Wonwoo knocked furiously on Mingyu's dorm door. Usually he would have some respect for Mingyu's roommate, Minghao, but the matter had urgency to it. He heard bickering from the other side of the door as he knocked before Minghao threw open the door to greet him. His eyes were narrowed and Wonwoo was sure he was going to kill him. "Really?"

"Sorry, but I really need to talk to Mingyu," Wonwoo said, looking over his shoulder at Mingyu. The boy was scrambling around the room, tossing clothes into a hamper.

"Fine," Minghao sighed, moving aside for Wonwoo.

"Gyu! Stop cleaning and listen."

Mingyu halted mid pick up of some clothes, staring wide eyed at Wonwoo. The older hesitated for a second, examining what Mingyu was wearing.

"Hmm. Grab a jacket and let's go," Wonwoo ordered.

"Huh?"

"Jacket. Hurry," Wonwoo hissed.

Mingyu looked to Minghao who seemed just as confused as him and back to Wonwoo. His boyfriend's face said it all. For some reason, Mingyu needed to move quickly. He let the clothes in his hands drop back on the floor, slipped on his shoes quickly, and grabbed a jacket. Wonwoo practically dragged Mingyu out the door.

"What's with the rush?"

"Can't lose Jihoon."

"What?"

"I will explain when I feel less rushed!"

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon played with his hair, fixing the part and patting his hair so it lay nicely. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. He wore an oversized gray pullover with some writing on the sleeves, black pants, and sneakers. He decided to throw on some wire frames to make it look a bit better. _The usual outfit but nicer?_ Jihoon wondered.

He would've liked it if Wonwoo stayed to help him instead of running off. Actually, Jihoon had no idea where Wonwoo went. Seemed urgent enough though so he didn't question it.

Jihoon checked his phone again, reassuring him of the meetup place. _The ramen shop on campus at 7_ , Soonyoung had said. Jihoon stuffed the phone back in his pocket, wiping his clammy hands on his pants before grabbing his wallet and leaving. The fall air outside nipped at his face a little, making him wish he had brought a mask to wear. Hopefully, he would remember it next time he hoped as he made his way to the shop, music playing in his ears. He didn't even notice two familiar figures following behind him.

Jihoon entered the small ramen place, noticing Soonyoung playing with his phone at a table in the back corner. Jihoon walked up, spooking Soonyoung as he sat down.

"Sorry," Jihoon said.

"No, it's fine. I didn't notice you walking up. I was watching some dance videos," Soonyoung explained, turning his phone so Jihoon could see his phone screen.

"That's the one in LA, right?"

Soonyoung's eyes lit up, a smile appearing on his face. "You know about this studio?"

"Yeah. They are world famous, and uhm-" Jihoon paused for a second. "Guess I didn't tell you yet, but dancing was something I enjoyed before I got into composing."

Soonyoung let his phone drop to the table, reaching to grab Jihoon's shoulders, and shake him around while yelling, "How could you not tell me?! I'm a dancer! We would be such a power co-"

"Hey!" Jihoon yelled out, getting out of Soonyoung's grip. The other covered his mouth, realizing what he was about to yell out, eyes flashing to the rest of the place. Jihoon turned in his chair, noticing all the eyes on them. He could feel himself start to break out in a sweat.

"S-sorry. Very sorry for the disturbance," Jihoon said to the others in the shop. The younger people nodded, but the scattered people older than him mumbled and frowned. Jihoon slowly turned back to Soonyoung and sank down into his seat. He didn't want to be in here anymore.

"Sorry, Jihoon. I didn't mean to get so excited."

Jihoon rubbed his hands over his face. "It's fine. Just don't yell again, or we will definitely get kicked out."

The two ordered their food and sat in silence until it came out. Once they began to eat, the two loosened up enough to start chatting.

"So, you dance?"

"Use to. Not really anymore."

"What style?"

"No real style. I just liked to dance to songs I listened to, but I guess hip hop."

Soonyoung choked on his noddles. "Wh-what? Hip hop?"

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. What about it?"

"You struck me as a ballad only type."

"Well, I do like to sing those types, but I listen and dance to whatever. Truthfully, my favorite songs to write are funky pop songs."

"Funky pop songs?" Soonyoung questioned with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Jihoon pouted.

"Nothing. Just sounds funny when you say it."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. Across the shop, almost out of view from the two, Wonwoo and Mingyu spied on them. "What do you think they are talking about?" Mingyu asked.

"No idea. At least they are talking. Things seemed tense when we first walked in."

"Do you think they confessed?"

"Psh. Don't think either of them would do something like that in such a public place."

Mingyu cocked his head to the side. "Really? The one you're roommates with looks like he would do things all out."

"If he was really like that, then he wouldn't be with someone like Jihoon. That guy knows when to perform and when to be chill."

Mingyu let his chin rest in his hands, staring lovingly at Wonwoo. The older registered eyes on him after a minute and looked at Mingyu, taking his eyes away from Jihoon. "What?"

"You're cute."

"Shut up."

"Handsome?"

"Stop."

"Your face is getting red. Now, you look cuter."

"How do I make you shut up?"

"Kiss me."

"We are in public."

"Guess I won't shut up," Mingyu said with a smile. "So handsome."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, looking back towards Jihoon. He hoped he could hide the fact that he enjoyed Mingyu's compliments, but Mingyu noticed the way the corners of Wonwoo's mouth slightly turned up.

"So cute," Mingyu whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung sat at a bench not far from the ramen shop. It was dark so lights around campus were the only illumination. Then again, the light pollution made the sky not seem so dark. Jihoon missed the clearer skies of back home on nights like this. Soonyoung rubbed his hands together and blew warm air on them. He was dressed a bit more warmly than Jihoon was. Soonyoung had a sweatshirt over his shirt which stuck out at the bottom and a beanie on his head.

"So," Jihoon said, breaking the silence between them, "why did you ask me to dinner?"

Soonyoung didn't look at Jihoon, still blowing hot air onto his hands, but Jihoon could see how he flinched at the question. There was something he wanted to say. Jihoon could only assume what it was, but he wouldn't believe those thoughts or even get his hopes up. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes until Soonyoung was ready to answer.

Soonyoung shifted on the bench, turning more towards Jihoon and coming closer. Jihoon resisted the urge to scoot away or closer. For some reason, he felt the want to move closer. _Guess I am really cold_ , he thought to himself even though he knew it was a lie.

"Well, Chan encouraged me to," Soonyoung admitted, not looking Jihoon in the eyes. "I snapped at him a little the other day. We had a talk afterwards, and he helped me realize there is something I need to get off my chest." Soonyoung began to wring his hands together and breathe a little heavier.

"You don't need to be nervous with me," Jihoon confessed. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon in surprise, causing Jihoon to become nervous. He choked back the anxiety and said, "Just tell me. You can tell me anything."

Soonyoung couldn't help the smile taking over his face. He giggled a little to himself before continuing, "Chan was right. I have been meaning to tell you something. I'm even more sure about what I am going to say now."

Soonyoung reached over to grab one of Jihoon's hands. He didn't flinch away at the touch.

"Jihoon...I... I like you. A lot. I've liked you since we talked at the talent show auditions. You're so passionate about what you do, and even though you have a harsh side to you, a soft and nervous side too."

"That side isn't that great," Jihoon muttered.

Soonyoung squeezed Jihoon's hand and pouted. "Everything about you is great. Even your flaws or fears because I want to be there to help you with them. I want to be with you, Jihoon."

Soonyoung pulled on Jihoon's hand, making his body shift forward. Soonyoung made their lips connect and rested his free hand behind Jihoon's neck. He used his hand to push Jihoon deeper into the kiss, trying to not hesitate in this moment. Soonyoung believed this was all he had. He wouldn't try again if he had hesitated.

Wonwoo and Mingyu had been watching from a distance. They took this time to make their leave. "Everything will work out from here," Wonwoo told Mingyu.

"Can I kiss you like that?"

"When we get back to the dorms," Wonwoo answered.

"Not now?" Mingyu pouted.

Wonwoo side eyed him until Mingyu looked away dejectedly. The older smirked at his pouty boyfriend before grabbing his hand to stop him. He pulled in Mingyu quickly, pressing their lips together deeply before separating and walking again like nothing happened. Mingyu stood in a daze for a minute before a smile came across his face. He skipped over to Wonwoo and let their hands brush as they walked back together.

 

* * *

 

 

Jihoon's mind was racing while being blank at the same time. He felt like he could scream but also that he could just pass out right then and there. He felt how soft Soonyoung's lips were against his own yet his whole body was numb. Not even the cold air phased him anymore.

Soonyoung slowly let his hand fall from Jihoon's neck and moved back to gauge Jihoon's reaction. The other had wide eyes yet no expression at all. Soonyoung was ready to start sweating buckets. _I shouldn't have done that_ , he thought.

"I-uh-Sorry. That was too much. S-sorry," Soonyoung stammered, losing any confidence he had before. "I just...I didn't know how else to show you how much I like you, Jihoon. I guess I could've just given you a gift or anything else!" Soonyoung's hands gripped and pulled on his hair in frustration. "I always do such stupid things! Im sorry. I should-" Soonyoung was cut off by the feeling of hands resting on his own, slowly moving and releasing them from the grip on his hair. He looked back at Jihoon, noticing he had taken on a soft expression. It made Soonyoung want to kiss him again.

"You don't need to apologize."

"I don't?"

"Well, maybe. You caught me off guard with that," Jihoon admitted.

"Argh!" Soonyoung yelled out, letting his head drop back and hands fall onto his legs. Jihoon's hands remained resting on Soonyoung's. "Sorry. Should've just left it at the I like you part."

"Like I said, you don't need to apologize. It threw me off but-"

Soonyoung snapped his head back to lock eyes with Jihoon. "But?"

"-I did like it."

Soonyoung couldn't help his happiness as he reached out to pull Jihoon into a hug. Jihoon groaned at the action, retreating back from Soonyoung's arms.

"Oh...right," Soonyoung giggled, giving Jihoon his space. "So, if you enjoyed it, then does that mean you like me too?"

Jihoon frowned at Soonyoung. "Didn't say that," he said looking away, a blush forming on his cheeks, "but, yes."

"Cute," Soonyoung said, finding Jihoon's tsundere attitude funny.

"I'm not cute!" Jihoon protested.

"Very cute," Soonyoung cooed, scrunching up his face a little like when he would mess with Chan.

"Ya!" Jihoon said with a raise of his hand.

Soonyoung popped off the bench, giggling wildly.

"Alright alright. I won't say you are cute. Even though you are."

Jihoon pouted at Soonyoung.

"Let's go back now. It's getting cold," Soonyoung said, gesturing for Jihoon to get up. He didn't offer a hand out of fear of making Jihoon feel uncomfortable again.

 

* * *

 

 

Wonwoo was happy to be done with his final exams, the first semester was a hard one. He was going to drop off his stuff and get some food with Mingyu to celebrate being done with finals. "Maybe I should invite Jihoon. I think he is all done with finals," Wonwoo said to himself as he took out his key to unlock his door. He threw open the door just as Soonyoung was separating his lips from Jihoon's. Wonwoo couldn't help the way his jaw dropped.

One, the two were never in his room. Two, they stayed separated when they were together on double dates with Wonwoo and Mingyu. Three, Wonwoo was still not use to the idea of Jihoon with someone and actually giving them affection.

"Close your mouth," Jihoon hissed even though he was obviously embarrassed.

Wonwoo audibly shut his mouth as he moved into the room. As he set his stuff down he noticed how close Soonyoung stayed to Jihoon without being overt. He was close, but he wasn't holding his hand, wrapping his arms around him, or resting his head on Jihoon's. Even though it was very different from how Wonwoo acted with Mingyu, the two seemed very content and happy. Even with their lack of obvious affection, Wonwoo could still tell how much they meant to each other.

"Mingyu and I are going to go eat soon. You two wanna join?"

"Thanks for the offer, but we have plans to eat somewhere special later," Soonyoung said while Jihoon nodded in agreement.

"Ah okay. I'll see you later then Jihoon," Wonwoo said as he departed for Mingyu's dorm.

Once the door clicked shut, Jihoon let out a sigh and flopped down on his side, letting the side of his face squish into his bed sheets. Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon, moving to lay next to him, face to face. He liked the way one of Jihoon's eyes was almost squished shut. Soonyoung resisted the urge to squish his cheeks.

"Think we could continue?" Soonyoung asked, hand running along Jihoon's arm until he could grip his hand.

"Hmph. Feel weird now," Jihoon muttered.

"Because Wonwoo saw?"

Jihoon just stared back at Soonyoung, answering with his eyes and red cheeks. Soonyoung chuckled and shifted closer to Jihoon. He let go of his hand, throwing his arm around Jihoon's back. "It's okay, Jihoonie. Can we cuddle though? We still have some time before we should head out to eat."

Jihoon nodded, and Soonyoung pulled Jihoon closer, resting his head in the other's hair. Jihoon smelled nice to Soonyoung, like fresh air. The type of fresh air that calms you down after a rough day. The type that is cool and refreshing when it fills your lungs. The type Soonyoung couldn't get enough of.

"I'm sorry, Soonyoung," Jihoon mumbled into Soonyoung's chest.

"For what?" Soonyoung asked, kissing the top of Jihoon's head.

"For how I act. I'm not much of a boyfriend."

"We are cuddling right now and going on a date later so I don't understand what you are saying."

"When Wonwoo came in you acted like it was nothing, but I was so embarrassed and freaking out. I'm the same way when we are outside the dorm," Jihoon sighed.

"That part is understandable though," Soonyoung noted.

"Mingyu's friend, Seokmin, said it doesn't really even seem like we are dating. Even that Chinese couple still holds hands around and none of them even know how they ended up together."

"Well that just means-"

"And whenever people hear our story," Jihoon continued, voice getting quicker, "they say it sounds like some movie. Meeting on bad circumstances yet making up over a meal and that night at the talent show! Why did we have to have such a movie like beginning and end up like this? With me being a horrible boyfriend who doesn't even act like one!"

"Stop it!" Soonyoung yelled sitting up. Jihoon's eyes widened. Soonyoung didn't yell at Jihoon.

Jihoon slowly rose into a sitting position, his eyes locked with Soonyoung's. The other had an angry look on his face yet his eyes were watery and sad.

"Stop saying you are a bad boyfriend. Stop acting like I am not happy to be with you like this," Soonyoung said, voice shaky.

"Are you happy though? Don't you want me to act different?"

Soonyoung shook his head and moved to sit in front of Jihoon, moving to hold his hands. "I love you, Jihoon. Why would I want you any different than you are? I know you don't like others to see you be affectionate. I know you get embarrassed, and it's okay."

Jihoon went to open his mouth but Soonyoung shushed him before continuing.

"I'm not in this relationship to show off to everyone we are dating by shoving my tongue down your throat around others. I'm okay with doing that when we are alone," Soonyoung said with a smirk.

Jihoon just rolled his eyes.

"You show me affection Jihoonie. Just not around others. They don't need to see it anyway. Don't want them to."

"Don't want them to?"

"No. You look even cuter when we are alone together. I don't want anyone else to see the cute side you show only to me."

"I'm going to smack you!" Jihoon said, punching Soonyoung's leg.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Told you not to call me cute!" Jihoon yelled, trying to push Soonyoung off the bed with his feet.

Soonyoung just laughed. He scrunched up his face and cutely said, "But Jihoonie is always so cute."

Soonyoung brushed aside Jihoon's kicking feet to wrap one his arms around his waist while the other poked at his cheeks. "So so cute."

Jihoon groaned at the act, fingers curling as he tried not to kill his boyfriend. "I hate you."

"No you don't. Jihoonie loves me," Soonyoung continued in a cute voice, rubbing his face against Jihoon's.

"Uhhh," Jihoon groaned, letting his body go limp and his soul left it.

"So cute when you are annoyed."

"Gonna kill you in your sleep," Jihoon muttered.

"Oh really," Soonyoung said, moving so his mouth was next to Jihoon's ear. He whispered, "Does that mean I get to spend the night in the same bed as you?"

Jihoon's soul really left his body this time. No doubt his whole face became a bright shade of red at the thought of what Soonyoung might be suggesting.

"I-uh-I..."

Soonyoung shifted so Jihoon was looking at him. "Joking. I'm not suggesting anything like that," Soonyoung assured Jihoon, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek.

"R-right. Of course."

Soonyoung moved Jihoon to sit in his lap, arms resting over his shoulder and the side of his face pressing against Jihoon's. Jihoon didn't protest the action, bringing his knees to his chest, fiddling with Soonyoung's hands.

"Where are we going to eat?" Jihoon asked.

"The bbq place."

"There are a lot of those."

"The one we went to on our first date," Soonyoung said, peppering kisses on Jihoon's cheek.

"It wasn't a date," Jihoon stated, moving his head back onto Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Not to you, but I asked as if it was one. It was a nice date," Soonyoung replied, quickly kissing Jihoon's exposed neck. Jihoon pushed his face away as Soonyoung giggled.

"Feels weird when you do that."

"That's because you are tickilish. Now, let's relax," Soonyoung said, leaning back against the wall, holding Jihoon close to his chest.

They sat in silence for a while until Jihoon said, "You love me."

"Hm?"

"Earlier you said you love me. It's the first time you said it. We haven't been together long Soonyoung."

"I know that."

"So, did you mean it? Or just said it because of the situation."

"I meant it. I have felt that way for a while now, but I didn't think it was right to say it yet."

Jihoon relaxed against Soonyoung's chest, feeling the way he rose and sank slightly along with the other's breathing. He let his head shift to the side and listened to Soonyoung's steady heartbeat. Surprisingly, it wasn't fast like Jihoon felt his was. Soonyoung always seemed to make his heart race.

"I am glad I ran into you that day."

"Hm?"

"When I ran into you and broke your phone. I am glad-not about your phone. I am just happy I met you."

"Wasn't much of a meeting," Jihoon pointed out. "Also, we would've met at the talent show."

"True. But that run in gave me an excuse to go talk to you. I think I would've been too scared otherwise." Jihoon felt Soonyoung's arms wrap tighter as he finished his thought. The beats from Soonyoung's chest seemed to speed up. "I love you, Jihoon."

Jihoon felt his face heat up. He couldn't say it back. Not yet, but he knew Soonyoung wasn't expecting or pressuring him to.

"Ya know," Jihoon began, "even if I could go back, I would still want you to meet you how I did."

"Even though I broke your phone?"

"Even though you broke my phone. I'm glad it happened if it means I can be with you like this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me awhile just because I had no inspiration. I am sorry if the ending may feel disappointing. Thank you all for reading this fic! I am working on some one shot Soulmate!AUs for the future~

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hinted at this pairing in the other parts so I should write about them right? I hope you like how I characterized them. Woozi was easy because we are similar, but Hoshi was kind of difficult for me. If you have any comments about how I characterized them, about the chapter as a whole, or really anything please leave some comments and kudos! I like to reply and read what you guys say!


End file.
